


Getting Bent

by Zen



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Domination, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in which Krycek turns Dean’s world upside down, and much to Dean’s dismay, he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while Sam is at Stanford in the SPN timeline, and just think of it as out of time in the X-Files universe, and Alex has both his arms, thank you very much. I want to thank the fabulous elynross for encouraging me to write this, giving me amazing beta, and putting the perfect touch to the ending.
> 
> Originally written April 2007

As roadside bars go, this one rates about a seven in Dean’s mind, but only because the juke box rocks, and the customers are proving to be easy prey at the pool table. He’s made a hundred and fifty bucks, it’s only ten o’clock, and no one has tried to kick his ass for hustling pool. Another seventy-five bucks, and he’s taking the hottest chick in the place back to the motel room to celebrate. Dad said he’d be gone a week on this hunt, and only left night before last, so Dean plans on making the most out of having the room to himself.

Dropping another five bucks into the juke box, he punches in AC/DC, Stones, Doors, Ozzy and Metallica, because a good soundtrack is important on a night like this. He’s on a roll, golden, and a bad song could send his luck into a nose dive. Then he heads to the bar to get a beer and scout out his next victim.

Waiting at the bar, the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and Dean looks around, trying to find what’s got his instincts buzzing. He finds nothing suspicious, but is a bit let down when he realizes the hottest chick in this place might not be all that hot.

Two games later, and he’s made his money, and then some. He’s had the feeling that someone is watching him for the past hour, but can’t figure out who or why. It’s bugging the shit out of him, and he tries to shake it off as he goes to the bar for another beer. Still on edge, Dean scopes the room and thinks about just doing some shots of tequila and going back to the room and jerking off. He really prefers his partners have all their teeth. Looking at the available women, he adds “one hair color” and “no facial scars” to his mental list. His right hand is starting to look better and better, and Dean orders a shot with his next beer.

“Make that two of each,” a smooth voice says, and Dean wonders why he never noticed the guy sitting down next to him at the bar.

Short, dark hair, leather jacket, about Dean’s size. He looks older than Dean, but not all that much. Dean can spot a fellow traveler, someone who’s been on the road, possibly on the run, and this guy has it written all over him. Something about him makes Dean sit up taller, instantly on guard.

“Nice shooting, Fast Eddie.” The guy looks Dean in the eye, nodding in the direction of the pool table.

Dean can’t tell if the guy is really complimenting him, or getting ready to kick his ass.

“You accusing me of somethin’?” he asks with a hard smile.

“Nah, just admiring your style.”

“Thanks.”

That’s all he says, because the guy’s got these intense eyes, deep green and looking like trouble.

The bartender puts the beers and shots in front of them, and the guy tosses some money on the bar. Dean can’t remember ever turning down a free drink, so he raises his shot glass at the guy who just called him Paul Newman in an off-handed way. They toast silently, and toss back the tequila; no lime, no salt, but you can’t expect too much from a dive like this in the middle of the heartland.

“Interested in playing for something besides money?” green eyes asks, looking him up and down.

Is this fucker actually hitting on him? Dean almost laughs at the come-on, but then he thinks twice. Those green eyes are surrounded by lashes so thick and dark they belong in a mascara ad, and while Dean doesn’t exactly swing that way, he’s had and given his share of truck stop blowjobs.

“Like what?” His dick is telling his brain to shut up about how much trouble he could be getting into, how far out of his control this could spin.

“One game, we play our best and winner takes all.” The smile that follows is pure sex, and Dean knows he’s out of his depth here.

“All of what?” Dean asks, stalling for time, still trying to size this guy up.

“Whatever the fuck he wants,” The green eyes turn predatory, hungry and hot. “And don’t even try to pretend you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Whoah. Dean’s brain is already supplying the image of those pretty lips wrapped around his dick, and he nods.

“You’re on.” He gives back his best ‘I’m dangerous and hot and I know it’ look.

The guy sticks his hand out, “I’m Alex.”

Dean shakes it, “Dean.”

The look Alex gives him says “I’m gonna eat you alive.” Dean is a little disturbed by how much that turns him on, and he thinks he better win this game. He watches Alex finish off his beer, watches the way Alex’s throat moves as he swallows, and his cockiness gets the better of him. He’s sure he can win this game, no problem. He’s been golden all night, hasn’t he?

As they head over to pool table, Dean realizes that Alex may be his height, but the guy has more bulk, more mass than Dean. He watches how Alex moves and figures military training, or something like it. Again, it’s something Dean knows first hand, Dad’s Marine training having made its mark on Dean since he was a kid. He’s starting to get a little nervous, wondering if he could take Alex in fight, if it came down to violence. He shakes off the nerves and sets his mind to one thing: kicking this guy’s ass at pool.

Alex takes off his leather jacket, drapes it over a chair, then turns and smiles at Dean. Hot, and the motherfucker knows it, too. Confidence flows off him as he tells Dean, “I’ll even let you break.”

Dean smiles, feeling like a wolf eyeing a nice fat lamb. Alex has just made his fatal mistake, and he’s not the only one whose confidence is flowing off of him as Dean struts up to the table, cue in hand.

He sinks three balls on the break, then walks around the table, purposefully brushing his hips against Alex’s as he walks past him. Two more sunk on his next shot, but then he misses on the bank shot, one he’s made a hundred times before. He steps back, interested to see how good Alex really is.

When Alex has run the table, and is leaning over to put the eight ball in the corner pocket, the bottom falls out of Dean’s stomach. He’s never seen anyone play like that, outside of movies. The tequila rolls around in his belly as he realizes he’s been out-hustled by a fucking master, and he’s going to have to pay in flesh. Panic makes his hand tremble the tiniest bit as he puts his stick back in the rack. A hand clamps down on his shoulder, Alex having snuck up on him, again.

“Don’t think, don’t worry, just walk.” Alex’s breath is hot on Dean’s ear as his deep, smooth voice does nothing to calm his panic.

Alex wraps his arm around Dean’s neck, gets a gentle but firm hold on him, and walks him out of the bar. They stop in the parking lot, but Alex doesn’t let go of him.

“One of these yours?” he asks Dean, gesturing to the cars.

“The best lookin’ one, of course,” Dean falls back on cockiness, because it’s his best defense.

Alex looks around and heads straight for the Impala, and Dean tells himself that at least the guy has good taste.

“How about a place, a motel room somewhere?” Alex pushes Dean up against the side of the car, his body sliding between Dean’s legs, friction making Dean’s dick hard in his jeans.

His brain is telling him he’s in over his head, way over, but he leans forward and drags his teeth across Alex’s neck. Alex tastes dangerous, and he bucks against Dean and laughs, deep and sexy and full of promise. Their leather jackets creak against each other as Alex wraps his arms around Dean. It’s not smart, but Dean never was the smart one, and he nods against Alex’s neck.

“Yeah, motel, down the highway.” Then he pulls himself away and turns to unlock the car door. “Get in.”

Dean sounds a thousand times more confident than he actually feels, and he thinks Alex knows it. He’s barely aware of the seven minute drive to the motel, and suddenly he’s unlocking the door, letting Alex in, and then being pinned against the door as soon as he closes and locks it. With his face pressed against the door and Alex’s body plastered against his back, Dean is both truly scared, and painfully turned on. Strong hands are doing something between frisking him and groping him, and then Alex leans his body more heavily against Dean. He feels Alex taking off his leather, and when he drops it to the floor it makes a very familiar “thunk”, and Dean knows there’s a gun in Alex’s jacket. He tries to control his breathing, calm himself down. He thinks he wants out of this.

"You're not thinking of welching on our bet, are you, Dean?" It's not the words, it's the voice that goes straight to Dean's dick. "Don't worry, tiger, I'm gonna rock your world."

Alex's hands are wandering all over Dean's sides and front, groping and petting. Dean's shaking as much from arousal as from fear, and he's proud that his voice is steady.

"You're not impressing me all that much so far," he sneers.

"Oh no? So, you’re not so hard it hurts right now?" Alex chuckles as he slides his hand down and palms Dean’s cock through his jeans.

Dean is, and when Alex’s hand covers his dick he moans helplessly, and hates the sound. All his instincts say fight, be top dog, don't let this guy fuck with you like this, but his dick strongly disagrees. Then Alex roughly pulls him away from the door, pushes him the five steps to the bed, and practically tosses him onto it. Dean flips on his back immediately, and sees Alex pulling his shirt over his head. He was going to make a move, try to tackle Alex and beat the shit out of him, but instead he just stares. A patchwork of scars stretched across lean muscle captures Dean's eyes, and he can't look away.

"Atta boy, that's how I want you," Alex says, undoing his jeans and kicking off his boots. As he takes his jeans off and tosses them on the foot of the bed, he adds, "Hungry, and just a little bit scared."

Dean responds by puffing up his chest, all thoughts of escape gone from his mind now that a challenge has been thrown down. "Who's fuckin' scared?"

Alex pounces, fast and hard. Dean does his best to escape, but Alex sits on his stomach and pins Dean’s arms with his knees, which fucking hurts.

"You are, baby, and it's so fucking hot." He somehow manages to pulls Dean’s shirt off, and still stay on top, pinning him down.

Dean feels Alex's balls, hot and heavy on his naked torso, and Dean is so fucking turned on, but still fighting it all the way. As Alex tries to maneuver Dean's jeans off of him, Dean manages to break away, but only long enough to get tangled up and tumble off the bed, landing flat on his back.

Alex's head pops over the side of the bed, and the fucker has a ridiculous smile plastered on his face, all malice and danger gone. "Aw, c'mon Dean, you know you wanna play."

It's such a fast shift in mood, that it gives Dean pause, and he looks up at Alex in confusion.

"Knew it!" The goofiness is gone in a flash, the predator back in full force. Alex moves and before Dean knows what’s happening, his boots, pants, and underwear are gone, and Alex is tossing him back on the bed.

Dean lands with a bounce and an "Oof", and this time when Alex pins him he’s covered from head to toe. Alex grabs Dean's wrists and pulls them over his head, and Dean is overwhelmed by a strange, rushing flow of intoxication. He's literally light headed, and when Alex sucks on his neck, Dean throws his head to the side, baring his throat. That’s when he realizes what he's feeling: submission, and it should piss him off enough to throw Alex through the window, but instead it turns him on so much he's dizzy.

"Yeah, there ya go, now you get it." Alex growls against his neck. "Tough guy like you, always being in control, staying at the top of your game, hard ass with a hard life... but one thing you don't know, what I'm going to show you, is how bad you need to give it up and let it all go once in while. It'll keep you sane, trust me, I know."

Dean lets all that sink in while Alex starts rocking against him, his teeth marking their way across Dean’s neck. His heart is pounding, racing, and he thinks about how stupid it is to let this happen, but he also realizes that if he really, really tried, he could get away. Then Alex bites his nipple, making Dean jerk, and feels his hands pinned to the bed in Alex's strong grip. That's the thing that makes him fucking whimper, and Dean gives up on trying to lie to himself that this isn't something he wants, something he likes.

"That's it baby," Alex shifts his weight forward, and moves his legs between Dean’s, pushes them apart with knees.

He settles between Dean's legs, their dicks trapped against each other. Dean's moan is loud, and probably more like a whine, but he can't help it. He's given up, he can't even think anymore, he's just this pulsing mass of need. His hips are jerking, trying to get more friction, but Alex is heavy, and not moving at all. Dean is squirming, twisting, and grunting under Alex, who proves to be an immovable force. The more he tries to move and can't, the more turned on Dean gets. Alex's body is hot and hard, all over him, and Dean just wants more.

"You are so perfect, so fucking pretty and tough and you think you are so fucking cool. You're losin' it for me, though, aren't you baby? Losin' your cool all over the place." Alex is fucking taunting him, his voice pornographic it's so fucking sexy. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, so good, you're gonna be feeling me for days after."

That sends a quake of panic through Dean, because getting fucked in the ass is not something he’s ever wanted. He shakes his head, his eyes popping open and the rest of him going completely still. Then again, he'd never have thought this could be as hot as it is, but then another rush of fear goes through him before he can even think about it realistically.

"No." He locks eyes with Alex. "I can't, I never--"

Dean actually feels Alex's dick twitch when he says that, and Alex loosens his grip on Dean's wrists, bringing one hand down to pet through his hair. "Oh baby, you are the sweetest fucking thing to happen to me in a long time. It'll be good, I promise, it'll be the best fuck you've ever had in your short, hard life."

Then Alex leans down close to him and whispers, "I don't usually do this, but for you I gotta make an exception."

Alex's lips are wet and demanding as he kisses Dean, pulling at Dean's lower lip, and sliding his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. All thoughts of resistance die as Dean lets himself be kissed senseless, for the first time in his life not being the one in control. He sucks at Alex's tongue, kisses back and moans into Alex's mouth, his world reduced to pure sensation. He feels Alex's fingers in his hair clenching into a fist, pulling his head back to deepen the kiss. Little sparks of pain shower through him, making him tingle, and speeding on the pleasure that chases close behind. Dean doesn't even notice when Alex lets go of his other wrist; he never moves his hands, just laps at Alex's mouth and whimpers as Alex slides his tongue down Dean's throat.

"Oh fuck yes, your mouth is wicked." Alex pulls back, panting, his own mouth red and swollen. He still has his fist clenched in Dean's hair, but Dean finally notices that Alex has pulled something from his pants pocket.

He glances down, lifts his head a little, and sees a condom on the bed and a small plastic bottle in Alex's hand. Lube, his brain supplies, and another rush of panic hits him. Before realizes he can move his arms if he wants to, Alex is kissing him again. Dean melts, and Alex chuckles against his mouth. Then he feels a warm, slick hand is on his dick, making his whole body jerk. Only Alex's tongue licking across the roof of his mouth keeps Dean from screaming, that's how good it feels. Somewhere, in the small part of his brain that’s still functioning, Dean knows this is the point where saying no is no longer an option, that stopping this is never going to happen. He doesn't realize that he also completely relaxes, surrenders completely at that moment. Alex pulls his mouth away, and Dean opens his eyes.

"Good boy," he whispers, eyes dark and heavy.

He sits back and lets go of Dean's hair, grabbing Dean’s legs behind his knees and pushing them up and apart. He's spread wide, and it makes him feel too fucking vulnerable, but then that's a rush, too. Dean isn't used to being manhandled, moved around like a rag doll, and his face flushes as his dick twitches, confirming how very much he's enjoying it. Alex leans down and talks between the bites and nibbles he takes from Dean's lips.

"So. fucking. pretty. So good, let me in, baby," Alex coaxes as he slides his slick finger into Dean's ass, making him gasp and arch up. "Yeah, good boy, there you go, give it up."

Dean does, he gives up completely, his body shaking and rocking up as he fucks himself on Alex's fingers. He rolls his head back and forth, moaning, keening, existing only as a body, just throbbing, aching flesh rushing on pure pleasure. Alex's voice penetrates his lust, though, and Dean feels him shifting, makes the mistake of opening his eyes for a second, sees Alex ripping open the condom with his teeth, and quickly shuts them again.

"Ah, don't freak out on me now, tiger" Alex croons, slowly pulling his fingers out. "You're fucking perfect, you were there, baby, I saw you flying on it. Let go, Dean."

Dean’s eyes are shut tight, and he's holding his breath, trying like hell not to think at all. Then all he can feel is pressure, and Alex's hand petting up and down his thigh as he pushes slowly into Dean. He shouts as pain burns sharp and fast, but then Alex is talking, and taking his hand from Dean's thigh to start stroking his dick. Dean's only half hard, and he does his best to hear what Alex is saying, focusing on his voice, rather than the pain.

"I know, I know, baby." Alex is breathing hard, and his voice isn't as steady as it was. "Push back against me. It gets better, so much fucking better."

Dean gasps for air, finally remembering to breathe, and does what Alex tells him, and Alex sinks his dick in deeper. The pain fades, and Dean is gasping, moaning, flying on the complete and total newness of it all, so different from anything he's ever experienced. He's rock hard in Alex's hand now, the double stimulation is almost too much. He hears Alex groan, a long, deep happy sound, and he answers with one of his own. It's all good now, and Dean can't do anything but lay back and enjoy the ride, and that’s the biggest thrill of all. Alex’s hand leaves his dick, pushing Dean's knees even further back, bending him almost in half. He's bent and open and more vulnerable than he's ever been in his life. Alex is grunting, fucking hard and deep into him, but Dean is floating, his mind lost in what his body feels.

He's vaguely aware of Alex's words, bits of "pretty boy" and "so tight", but when Alex's voice gets deeper, stronger, Dean focuses, really listens.

"C'mon, baby, give it up, come for me. I'm not going to touch you again, so you better get off now." He fucks Dean harder and impossibly deeper then, hitting that perfect spot every god damn time.

That's all it takes, and Dean's orgasm rips through him, painful and blissfully perfect, going on and on. He’s gone, barely aware of Alex fucking him anymore, but then Alex freezes, shuddering and groaning as he comes. Dean wants to open his eyes, to see that gorgeous, dangerous face as he comes, but he can't even manage to do that. He passes out then, drifts off on bliss. He's so spent, so completely and truly fucked, that he sleeps like the dead till the sun fills the room.

When Dean wakes up, Alex is gone; he’s not surprised, but he is relieved. Alone, he can admit that was probably the best sex he’s ever had in his life, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be fucking with his head for a long time to come.

He clasps one hand around the other wrist, and shivers. A long time to come.

The End


End file.
